Pinocchio
Pinocchio, sometimes referred to as Pinoke, is a character from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is the main character from the 1940 film Pinocchio. A wooden boy puppet carved by Geppetto and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy. By the voiced Elan Garfias. Appearance Pinocchio is a marionette made to look like a little boy. This is clearly reflected by his arms and legs, which are rectangular blocks of peach-colored wood. His legs also have clear hinges at his knees. Other than this, however, it is rather difficult to tell him apart from a normal boy, and he in fact becomes one during the end credits of Kingdom Hearts. Pinocchio has thick, black hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and four-fingered hands. His nose is slightly darker colored than the rest of his "skin", and grows when he lies. Clothing-wise, Pinocchio wears a yellow hat with a red feather in it, brown shoes, and white gloves like those worn by many older Disney characters. He wears a tan, short-sleeved shirt under a black vest with gold lining. His shorts are red, and he wears a blue bow on the front of his shirt. Personality Pinocchio is a curious and honest boy, yet a bit gullible and mischievous, and doesn't have a sense of what's right and wrong, which is why Jiminy takes the role of his "conscience". He is also shown to be brave enough to wander around Monstro's stomach, looking for a way out; even though there are Heartless lurking around, as well as hazards like stomach acids. He often lies to others, but is given away by his nose getting longer for each lie. Games 'Disney's Pinocchio (Video Game)' Pinocchio appears in Disney's Pinocchio (Video Game). 'Kingdom Hearts (series)' Pinocchio appears in Kingdom Hearts (series). 'Kinect Disneyland Adventures' Pinocchio appears in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 'Disney Magical World' Pinocchio appears in Disney Magical World. 'Disney Magical World 2' Pinocchio appears in Disney Magical World 2. Artworks 'Models 3D' KDA Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio in Disney's Pinocchio (Video Game) Clip-Pinocchio-Point-Up.jpg|Pinocchio in Disney Party Wii U Pinocchio KH.png|Pinocchio in Kingdom Hearts (series) Pinocchio KH02.png|Pinocchio in Kingdom Hearts II Pinocchio KHRECOM01.png|Pinocchio in Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories Pinocchio PVG.png|Pinocchio in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pinocchio_-_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pinocchio_Dance_-_KDA.jpg Pinocchio_Dance_01_-_KDA.jpg Pinocchio_Pose_-_KDA.jpg Pinocchio DMW.png|Pinocchio in Disney Magical World Pinocchio_01.png Pinocchio_02.png Screenshots 'Disney Magical World: Pinocchio' DMW_-_Here's_Pinocchio.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Pinocchio.jpg DMW_-_Meet_Pinocchio.jpg DMW_-_Pinocchio_and_Mii.jpg DMW_-_Pinocchio_and_Mii_Photos.jpg DMW_-_Pinocchio_Meets_Mii.jpg 'Disney Magical World 2: Pinocchio' Here's_Pinocchio_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Treasure_Box.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_Meet_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_10.jpg DMW2_-_Pinocchio_and_Mii.jpg Mii_and_Pinocchio_-_DMW2_01.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2.jpg Mii_and_Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg 'Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Pinocchio' 01 KDA - Pinocchio.png 02 KDA - Pinocchio.png 03 KDA - Pinocchio.png 04 KDA - Pinocchio.png 05 KDA - Pinocchio.png 06 KDA - Pinocchio.png 'Kingdom Hearts: Pinocchio' 01 KH Pinocchio.png 02 KH Pinocchio.png 03 KH Pinocchio.png 04 KH Pinocchio.png 05 KH Pinocchio.png 06 KH Pinocchio.png 'Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance: Pinocchio' 07 KH Pinocchio.png 08 KH Pinocchio.png 09 KH Pinocchio.png 10 KH Pinocchio.png 11 KH Pinocchio.png 12 KH Pinocchio.png Videos 'Voice Clips' Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Clips Kingdom Hearts - Pinocchio Voice Clips Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Pinocchio Voice Clips 'Voice Sounds' Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures (series)